Look what we have become
by VivaLaZutara
Summary: What hath you have done, you shall suffer ten times over." In a world torn apart by war could old friendships, new loves, and old allliancenes survive? Zutara, Possible Taang, others undecided
1. Proulouge

Prologue: The Start of a Fire that will Always Burn

In the darkness of the night, a solitary flag began to burn. Rebels stood over the burning flag, listening to the cry of defiance. Soon thousands of Fire Nation Flags began to burn, their screams of resistance mingling with the first. With every flag that was set to flames, the cries of the rebels and oppressed began to be heard. And as they faded to ashes their destruction preached an ominous message. What hath you have done, you shall suffer ten times over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: War has Changed us All

_Rayrah watched as Lee slept peacefully. It had been a month since "the burning of the flags." But most commoners called it a signal of hope. The Avatar had just recently freed OmaShu, but without the help of a certain young water bender. She had been captured by the Fire Nation. That's what kept Rayrah up at night. Katara was her best friend. Yes, Katara had abandoned her tribe. Yes, that was the reason her father was dead. Yes, that was the reason her older brother was dead. But she had gone to help the Avatar. It wasn't her fault she and Rayrah were the only water benders at the South Pole. But Rayrah was still bitter, even though she was worried sick about Katara. Rayrah knew what the Fire Nation does to their prisoners. Lee woke up._

"_Rayrah?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Get some sleep. There's going to be a fight tomorrow." Lee whispered quietly. Rayrah automatically glanced at the tiny figure of a child sleeping. _

"_He'll be okay, Rayrah." Lee comforted her. He crawled over to Rayrah and hugged her. Rayrah felt tears rolling down her cheeks. This happened a lot. Rayrah was the leader of a large group of rebels; in fact she was the first to set fire to the Fire Nation Flags. But it was hard work and the enormous responsibility of keeping everyone alive and in fighting condition while keeping their hope up was difficult. Especially since the Avatar was merely a child. _

"_Rayrah look at me." Rayrah wiped away her tears. She stared at Lee._

"_We will be okay. We will win the battle. We always do. They can't beat us, Rayrah. We have something they don't."_

"_What?" Rayrah asked, exasperated. _

"_Something to fight for. And you." Lee whispered. Rayrah looked away. Lee gently took Rayrah's chin and forced her to look at him._

"_Stop worrying. Enjoy this moment of peace." Lee chastised. Then Lee kissed Rayrah. Rayrah got lost in the moment. She threw her arms around his waist, locking them together. Lee played mindlessly with her hair. Then they finally broke apart, both they both stayed in each other's arms. _

"_I love you." Lee whispered. Rayrah smiled to herself. _

"_I love you more." Rayrah whispered back, her tone childish and playful. Lee brushed Rayrah's hair out of her eyes._

"_Get some sleep." Lee whispered. Then he began to hum a lullaby. Rayrah felt her eyes closing, and knew it was stupid to fight. She let her dreams whisk her mind away to happier times, as her body remained in Lee's arms._

Rayrah watched Katara struggle to push and pull the water. Rayrah stood up, impatient.

"Watch me." Rayrah commanded. Katara nodded at sat down cross legged. Rayrah waded ankle deep in the frigid water. Rayrah shuddered. Rayrah moved her hands and the water swelled. Katara watched in awe.

"Now remember, controlling the water without losing control is hard. You need to be prepared mentally as well as physically. Come here." Katara came over and stood in the icy water.

"Now what?"

"Feel the element. Tell me when you can control it." Rayrah said quietly. Then the water shook violently.

"What's that?"

_Rayrah subconsciously escaped from the bad memories. Her mind automatically switched to a different memory, one that isn't so painful. _

Rayrah clutched her brother to her chest, fleeing the Fire Nation. The ground seemed to be trying to pull her under. Rayrah ran faster, desperate to save her infant brother. The ground was giving way, faster and faster. Rayrah held her brother closer to heart and closed her eyes and screamed. The darkness engulfed her. Rayrah took a deep breath. She was careful not to make a sound. Then someone would find her. Rayrah tried to fight off hysterics. Then someone grabbed her. Rayrah screamed.

"Get off of me!" Rayrah yelled and tried to kick away her attacker.

"Shut up. Do you want the Fire Nation dirt to find you?" A voice hissed. Rayrah gulped.

"Listen to me. I'm going to cover your mouth. Do not fight. I'm going to help you." Rayrah felt some grab her roughly. Everything Rayrah knew screamed at her. Why don't you run you idiot? He could be Fire Nation! But somehow, Rayrah utterly ignored her instincts. And then when this boy put her hand over her mouth, Rayrah wondered what it would feel like to have his lips on hers….? That's ridiculous she thought. She barely knew this person and she's already thinking about… Rayrah blushed furiously. She knew the boy could feel her cheeks heat up. He could probably hear her heart pounding too.

"All right, we're almost there." The person removed his hand from her mouth and reached for her hand. His hand accidentally brushed her waist. Rayrah blushed again and her heart beat wildly. Her brother stirred in her hold. Then a light appeared.

"Lee." Someone called out. It was a girl. She was holding a torch. She eyed Rayrah and Lee skeptically.

"My, my Lee. Who's this?" The girl's voice was implying something more, and she smirked.

"Actually, I don't know." Lee responded. Then everyone realized how wrong that sounded.

"Lee!"

"It's not like that! She was running from the Fire Nation. I needed to help her." Lee muttered. The girl laughed.

"Poor thing. I'm sure he scared the heck out of you." The girl shot a glance at Lee.

"Well, why don't you eat something and tell us about yourself?" The girl motioned for her to follow.

"By the way, my name's Kanay." (See how to pronounce things in Author's note.)

_Then Rayrah woke up. Lee was shaking her._

"_If you don't get up….."_

"_Fine. Is Rikshu up?"_

"_No."_

"_Good. He needs sleep. He's been pushing himself to hard."_

"_I HAVE NOT!" Rikshu protested. Lee rolled his eyes. Rayrah walked over to Rikshu and put a hand on his shoulder._

"_I need to help fight the battle! What if you go to fight…?" Rikshu trailed off, tears forming in his dark blue eyes._

"_That won't happen-"Rayrah began._

"_And you don't come back?" Rikshu choked. Rayrah froze. After a long tense moment she hugged Rikshu fiercely._

"_I will never ever leave you."_

"_That's what Dad said." Rikshu whispered. He felt immensely guilty but he couldn't lose the only family he had._

"_Well, Rikshu, I will never lie to you. You know that. I will never give up. I will fight Ozai himself to get to you. Nothing, and I mean, nothing, will keep us apart." Rayrah whispered, her voice strained. Then she stood up and walked out of the tent. There was battle plans to made. Lee lingered behind._

"_I won't let anything happen to Rayrah, Rik, you know that." Lee said._

"_You love her don't you?" Rikshu said quietly. He was eight, but he was wiser than most guys Lee's age. _

"_Yes." Lee said, carefully avoiding Rikshu's gaze._

"_If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Rikshu promised. Lee looked at the kid. He meant it. The two boys were close friends, but Rikshu would gladly die a hundred deaths for his sister._

"_If I hurt her, I'd kill myself." Lee grimaced at the fact it was true._

"_Good." Rikshu approved. Lee smiled. Then he walked out of the tent, ready to plan their next attack. When he walked into the strategy tent, he found Rayrah yelling furiously at a new recruit._

"_KATARA'S DOING WHAT?" She screeched._

"_We have evidence, from one of our most reliable spies that Katara has been… um…. intimate with the ex prince. Like kissing, snuggling etc." The recruit cowered before Rayrah's wrath._

"_SHE WOULD NOT DO THAT!" Rayrah yelled again. The new recruit straightened up._

"_My friend is the spy. He would not lie about that. I'm sorry but you're wrong." The new recruit said quietly. Rayrah took a deep breath._

"_Fine. I don't believe you but…."_

"_Well what's the plan?" Lee interrupted._

"_We are going to send out a ship of our own, flying a Fire Nation Flag. Then the water benders will prevent the enemy from escaping while a special team storms the ships, taking captives, killing Fire Nation dirt that can't be useful. Spare the younger ones. And the General Iroh. I will personally hunt down the ex-prince and find Katara. The Earth benders will use swords. Our archers will fire from the crow's nest. We all know who the spy is, he will join our side. So if you see a Fire Nation soldier helping us, don't kill him." Rayrah finished. The new recruit eyed Rayrah suspiciously._

"_What?" Rayrah asked, obviously annoyed._

"_How would you know if Katara betrayed us? War has changed us all ma'am." The new recruit said defiantly. Rayrah rolled her eyes._

"_Yes, I know. But Katara wouldn't betray her brother or the Avatar or…." It was clear what Rayrah couldn't say. _She wouldn't betray me.

"_We never thought Hama would betray us." The new recruit said quietly. _Oh right, the witch that taught me blood bending. _She had betrayed them all. Rayrah had killed Hama before she could leave for the Fire Nation Palace. The entire group agreed that Rayrah would take down a traitor without mercy. But would she take down her own best friend? That brought uneasiness among the leaders. Rayrah was the ultimate leader, but the others were more like a council. _

"_I'll help you. We all know the ex-prince is a force to be reckoned with." Lee said quietly. The tension melted away. Lee would kill Katara if he had too and would not hesitate. If Katara betrayed them, it was the only way. _

"_So am I. And you'll be needed elsewhere. _**If **_Katara did indeed betray us, then she would defend the ex-prince without hesitation. So it would be a matter of targeting the prince to get her to surrender." Rayrah felt terrible. How could she even think about ways to defeat her best friend? Rayrah shook her head, as if she could banish her thoughts. She needed her head focused and battle ready._

"_All right. Any questions?" Rayrah asked sharply, in full battle mode. _

"_Yeah. What are you going to do when you have to kill your best friend?" The recruit asked._

"_I'm going to take her down like any other traitor."Rayrah hissed. The new recruit backed up. Rayrah smirked._

"_When does the battle begin?" An older earth bender asked. _

"_At midnight. Prepared to set sail at dusk." Rayrah barked and walked out of the tent to train. Lee nodded._

"_You heard you're orders. Meeting dismissed." Lee said. The new recruit lingered behind._

"_Make sure she doesn't falter because of the traitor." The new recruit sneered. _Good choice of friends Rayrah. _He thought. Lee's green eyes narrowed._

"_What would you do if you're best friend betrayed you? Rayrah is an amazing leader and we have never lost a single battle because of her. She is strong and smart. She was born to fight and lead. You should learn some respect." Lee said quietly, barely keeping the anger out of his voice._

"_Love makes the eyes blind." The new recruit whispered. Lee pretended to ignore him. _

_****_

_Rayrah gripped the ship's railing tightly._

"_Prepare for Battle." Her voice was loud and clear, but could not be heard by the approaching ship. Lee walked next to Rayrah._

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Of course." Rayrah was shaking on the inside, but that would never show. She would keep her calm emotionless mask on, betraying no emotion. She couldn't afford to lose her cool now._

_***_

"_Prince Zuko." Iroh said calmly. Zuko looked up at Iroh. _

"_A fire Nation ship approaches." Zuko glanced at Katara, who was sleeping on his bed._

"_Who is the captain?"_

"_We don't know, nephew. It could be the rebels that have been giving us so much trouble."_

"_The one ran by the little girl, Rayrah?"_

"_Yes. But she is your age nephew. Hardly little. According to those who have survived her attacks, she is fierce and deadly. A force to be reckoned with." Iroh said quietly. It was obvious Iroh admired Rayrah's skills._

"_Should I wake Katara?" Zuko asked. Iroh smiled._

"_Yes. But tell her to stay below the deck." Iroh then walked out of the room. Zuko walked over to Katara and sat on the bed._

"_Wake up." Zuko whispered. Katara groaned. Zuko smirked and kissed her. Katara bolted up right. _

"_What? I need sleep."_

"_We might be under attack. By some rebel group lead by some peasant Rayrah." Katara rolled her eyes._

"_You say peasant like it's a bad thing….and did you say Rayrah?"_

"_Yes do you know her?"_

"_KNOW HER? She's my best friend!" Katara exclaimed as she jumped up. Zuko took a deep breath._

"_And to her, you're a traitor." Zuko reminded her gently. Katara laughed._

"_Rayrah will understand."_

_***_

_Rayrah smirked as the Fire Nation soldiers meant to board the ship. _

"_Let us on." One soldier called out. Rayrah shook her head and lifted her hood of her cloak off so they could see her frosty blue eyes. _

"_I don't think so." Rayrah smirked. The soldiers felt their blood run cold. This was Rayrah, the water witch, the leader of rebels. _

"_What's the matter? Scared?" Rayrah cooed, suddenly behind them. They all bended the water to leap on the ship. The soldiers shook with fear. Rayrah hit them both over the head and knocked them unconscious. Rayrah laughed._

"_Let's get this show on the road." Rayrah yelled. Suddenly the group responded with a war cry and charged. Rayrah ran quietly, making no sound. _Oh ex-prince, ex-prince come out and play! _Then she saw_ _Iroh fighting a couple of her soldiers. Iroh was winning. This could __**not **__happen. Rayrah bended some water into a small wave and knocked Iroh to the ground. A young soldier raised his sword to strike. _

"_I said DO NOT kill him!" Rayrah yelled before sprinting away. There wasn't much time. This ship was going to sink. _

_***_

_Zuko looked up. A tall girl with tan skin and eyes like blue fire was standing in his doorway. A young man with green eyes stood behind her. _

"_KATARA?" Rayrah screamed. The young man grabbed her arm._

"_Focus, Rayrah. Calm Down." _

"_HOW COULD YOU?" Rayrah screamed. Katara stood up._

"_Let me explain."_

"_Infatuated…. Kisses and snuggles……" Rayrah trailed off, tears in her eyes. _

"_Rayrah please calm down." _

"_Shut up Lee." Rayrah hissed. "If you're on his side then you're my enemy."_

"_Rayrah…" Katara whispered._

"_I have to kill you then." Rayrah finished, not meeting Katara's gaze. Zuko stepped in front of Katara, prepared to fight._

"_You'll have to kill me first." Rayrah looked up and smirked._

"_Gladly." Rayrah sprang at Zuko. She kicked him the face and knocked him to the ground. Zuko moved to grab her leg, but Rayrah spun it around and kicked him in the stomach. She pinned Zuko down and raised a knife. Katara flung herself at Rayrah. Lee easily grabbed Katara and flung her to the wall. Katara got back up again and ran at Rayrah. Rayrah turned around and punched her. Katara fell to the ground. _

"_Rayrah!" Katara exclaimed. Suddenly Zuko held a knife at Rayrah's throat. Lee froze. _

"_Let her go."_

"_Order the rebels of the ship."_

"_Never." Rayrah spat. The knife inched closer to her throat. Rayrah didn't scream. She didn't struggle. _Wait for it. Wait for it.

"ZUKO DON'T HURT HER!"_ Katara yelled. Zuko faltered, and Rayrah took her chance. She wheeled around and grabbed Zuko's head and banged it on her knee. Rayrah then shoved him to the ground. She knelt down quickly and bound his hands together. Lee already was working on getting Katara tied up. _

"_If you come quietly, I'll spare him." Rayrah jerked her head in Zuko's direction. Katara nodded and feel to her knees. _

"_Why would you do this?" Katara choked on her sobs. The image of Rayrah throwing Zuko to the ground seemed permanently etched into her mind._

"_You betrayed me." Rayrah said quietly. "All those years of protecting you, training you…. I guess the fact that we've been friends since the day we're born means nothing to you." _

"_We've got to go." Lee whispered. Just then the ship slanted dangerously._

"_YOU SUNK MY SHIP?" Zuko yelled. Rayrah turned to face him. Tears were still running down her cheeks, but her eyes showed no sadness. She looked bitter and angry. _

"_Get over it." Rayrah hissed. Then she grabbed Zuko's hands and pulled him up. _

"_Let's go." Lee did the same with Katara. It was obvious Rayrah couldn't handle being near Katara. Then the ship slanted again and the tortured cries of drowning sailors started. Rayrah ran then. Lee followed pursuit. Then a huge wave of water separated them. _

" _LEE!" Rayrah said. She threw Zuko down and quickly used the water to pull Lee closer to her. The water was now waist high. The new recruit was struggling to swim. Rayrah threw Lee at Zuko. _

_Get Zuko off the ship. Katara's a water bender she'll follow." Rayrah yelled before disappearing beneath the waves. Lee looked angry._

"_Damn it Rayrah!" Lee shouted as he grabbed Zuko and Katara as he pulled them through the icy water. _

"_Rikshu will kill me if Rayrah's hurt!" Lee mumbled. Suddenly there was a gasp and then a startled cry. _

"_GET OFF ME!" The new recruit struggled against Rayrah's grasp._

"_I wish I could, but I have to bring you back to the ship, preferably alive."Rayrah snapped. Lee shot a glare at Rayrah._

"_The ship's going under." _

"_Then time to go." Then Rayrah saw Iroh trying to help a young soldier. Rayrah dropped the recruit and formed a giant wave that swept up Iroh, the soldier, recruit, Lee, Zuko and Katara. Then they simply rode the wave unto the boat. When they landed on the ship, one of the older earth benders smiled._

"_Good timing." Rayrah smiled back._

"_I know, Kanay." _

"_Oh good, Lee's still alive." Kanay laughed. Lee glared at her._

"_Pull a stunt like that again…." Lee grumbled. Rayrah smiled briefly._

"_Oh please. I'm always going to be in mortal danger. Deal." Rayrah teased. Rayrah then turned to the soaking wet people that didn't land so gracefully. _

"_Well lock them up." _

"_Even the new recruit?" _

"_Yes." Rayrah smirked. "Maybe next time he'll do as he's told instead of listening to his leader yelling." The new recruit blushed with shame. Lee grabbed Zuko and Katara. He motioned for the others to follow._

"_Oh, Iroh."_

"_Yes Rayrah?" Rayrah flinched as he said her name. He said it so casually. _

"_Thank you."_

"_For what malady?"_

"_Bringing my soldier back."_

"_You did that."_

"_You kept him alive." Rayrah finished. Iroh smiled and walked off following Lee. The soldier ran over to his friends, eagerly telling him about the battle. Kanay looked at Rayrah with pity. Rayrah continued to stare at the ocean._

"_Who's the water bender?"_

"_An old friend."_

"_But she's…."_

"_She betrayed us."_

"_Oh Rayrah!" Kanay hugged Rayrah quickly. Rayrah felt another tear roll down her face. She brushed it away angrily. _I will not cry!_ But then the rain pounded down harder. Kanay turned to walk away._

"_Are you coming?"_

"_No." Kanay sighed and walked away. Rayrah stood in the rain. _War has changed us all. War has changed us all. War has changed us all. War has changed us all. _The harsh words rang in her head like a mantra. Over and over. Suddenly the tears came pouring down. Rayrah gripped the railing tightly. Anyone looking would think she was deep in thought, not crying. _That's what I love about the rain. No one can see you crying.

"She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain" –Stand in The Rain, Superchick

_**A/N: **__**okay what do you think? I'm going to post the lyrics (not whole songs just snippets) that inspire each chapter or fit in best. Alright here's how you pronounce the names.**_

_**Rayrah (ray-rah) that was simple.**_

_**Rikshu (rick-ah-shoe)**_

_**Kanay (kah-nay) once again simple**_

_**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'm begging you and if you have any questions or suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Constructive criticism would be great and I'll answer questions as best as I can without giving away too much. And I'm considering a beta reader if anyone's interested. **_


End file.
